The Interference II: Curse of the Crimson Elixir
The Interference II: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (often shortened on this wiki to The Interference II) is the second story in the Interference series. It deals with the events that occur when Alex's sister Erica Karsath becomes an Interference in Amestris. FFDN Summary "Alexander's sister, Erica, becomes an Interference in the game Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir! Fearing her fangirl nature, the Lockshield master goes after her, bringing along his friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts II..." Story Alexander is staying up late at night, unable to sleep and waiting for the stroke of midnight that alerts his fifteenth birthday. As he talks with Joumae, he hears something outside and discovers that it is his sister, Erica, inexplicably sneaking into the living room at midnight to play Fullmetal Alchemist 2. Alex rules it out as her fangirlism, but instantly regrets it when Erica's heart connects with the game and she disappears. Feeling obligated to go after her into the new world, Alex collects his adventuring gear and bullshits a connection between the Fullmetal Alchemist game and the World, then heads inside. He discovers that, in the game world, it has only been three days since he left, but he has no time to talk to his Twilight Town friends, and heads for the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid offers that his friends from Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku and Kairi, would more easily be able to fit into the human-dominated world than Donald and Goofy would, so Alex collects them from the island and flies the Gummi Ship Yen Sid gives him to Amestris, warning them that the world is deadlier than theirs. Once in the world, they land in Lior, and head for the town square, where they sit at a local bar. Edward, Alphonse and Erica are there. After an incident involving a religious broadcast, the bar's radio and a demonstration of alchemy - the world's major 'magic' type - Alex collects Erica, who is alarmed at the presence of the Kingdom Hearts characters, and Alex's appearance. Major Plot Points *Erica becomes an Interference. *Amestris comes into existence. *Alexander introduces the first inter-world crossover. *Alexander is attacked and learns alchemy, unintentionally trading over Joumae. *Erica becomes a Heartless. *The Heartless Apprentices are introduced. *Erica's Heartless is defeated. *Joumae is recovered. *Dilan and Jack Crowley are defeated. *Alex invites Edward and Alphonse into another game. Changes from Game Canon Fewer events from the game are directly changed than in The Interference, though some still are in small ways. *Obviously, a crossover has been created. Heartless and Nobodies were never in the plot of Fullmetal Alchemist, and neither were the Kingdom Hearts characters or Dilan (especially since, at the time of the game's release, Kingdom Hearts II was still in early development). *Occasionally lines spoken by Edward or Alphonse are taken by Sora, Kairi or Riku. *Nothing of the time skip at Resembool between Edward's grave visit and his arm being fitted back in is shown in the game, neither is anything of Resembool. *In the game, the exploration of the Resembool caves is longer, as it incorporates a search to find pieces for a door key. In the fic, Alexander reformats the lock so that Sora can open it, cutting out the entire quest. Category:Story Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Kingdom Hearts